


All Work and No Play

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season one, episode thirteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

Brian took in the spread of papers across his desk, cursing silently every time his eyes caught sight of the words Liberty Air. He heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Something wrong?"

Brian pushed his tongue into his cheek at the sound of Kip's voice and didn't look up from his desk. "This fucking Liberty Air account."

"Ah."

Brian sneered once more at the papers before raising his eyes to Kip's. "What are you doing tonight?"

Kip's eyes lit up and Brian pressed his lips together, shaking his head. Kip scoffed out a laugh and nodded. "Need help?"

"You said I could count on you day and night."

"And I meant it."

Brian pushed his chair away from his desk and stood, stretching the tightening muscles in his back as he did so. From what Brian had seen - besides Kip's naked body stretched across his desk of course - Kip had talent, and he could use the extra brains when he was searching for something brilliant. "I'm going to take this shit home, let me give you my address and you can come over and we can try to get something figured out."

"Sounds good. Only I've got a few things to do right after work, can I come by later?"

"How much later?" Brian thought about Woody's, about Babylon, about a stress relieving blow-job in the backroom ...

"Nine, maybe?"

Brian sucked his lips in and bit down a little. He could skip Woody's, and if Kip was coming over later, Justin could take care of the blow-job before hand. "Sounds good." He gave Kip his address and gathered up his papers before flipping the lights off and going home.

*****

Justin stayed in the shower for long minutes after Brian got out. Brian was dry and dressed and laying papers out on the dining table before Justin even came out of the bathroom.

"You weren't that dirty," Brian said, cocking an eyebrow in Justin's direction. Justin rolled his eyes and pushed his arms into the sleeves of his jacket.

"Is that work?" Justin stood on the bedroom steps and gestured at the table.

"What was your first clue?" Brian saw Justin's nose wrinkle, and he almost felt bad for being an asshole, but the effects of the blow-job - and of the fuck in the shower - had worn off the second he'd emptied his briefcase.

Justin went on blithely, asking Brian to come to Babylon, not getting offended when Brian turned him down flat. Brian wanted to be annoyed at that, at Justin's indifferent responses to Brian's snark, but he was already occupied with thinking about the new campaign.

When the intercom buzzed Justin raised his eyebrows. "I'll get it."

Brian snorted and grabbed Justin by the back of the shirt. The kid must have been trying to push his buttons. He stuck Justin in the corner and gave him a pointed glare.

" _I'll_ get it." He pressed the talk button. "Yeah?"

"It's Kip."

"Come on up." He buzzed Kip in and Justin looked up at him, his blue eyes big and his lips curled up.

"Who?"

He almost had Brian then, all wide smile and twinkling eyes and hip rubbing against Brian's crotch, but Brian could hear the whirring of the elevator through the heavy metal of the door and he conjured up a few airplane images to replace the ones of Justin with his pants around his ankles, his cheek pressed to the intercom.

"None of your business," he said, opening the door with a rush of resolve and shoving Justin out. Justin, to his credit, left without more of a fight, and Brian let himself take one longing look at Justin's ass before turning his attention to the elevator, and back to work.


End file.
